The Man Behind The Slaughter
by MajesticFazbear
Summary: Whatever happened to the man in purple who killed the children? Have you ever wondered that? Well here is his life story. (Rebornica credited for Vincent's name. This story has an A.U. (Rated T for violent scenes and Vincent's potty mouth)
1. The Murder

Vincent wasn't the usual kid you'd see every day. Vincent was a kid addicted to purple. He wore purple on his shirt, and he had purple hair. He was always energetic and friendly though. But tonight would change that forever.

Vincent was in his bed, just lying down. It was 2:19 AM. His parents were sleeping in the master bedroom. Vincent often stayed up late on the weekends because he loved the weekends a lot.

He always knew them as those days that you get to be out of school and play all day. His eyelids were heavy and he felt tired, but Vincent tried to keep himself awake. It was 1976.

There wasn't much to do at night at a time like that, back in that day, computers weren't advanced and not many kids got TVs in their rooms, and you couldn't go outside so late to play.

Vincent could go into the living room and watch the TV, but he was always afraid of being in the dark alone, so he stayed up in his room.

Vincent wanted to play, but his parents told him that he can't play with toys past his bedtime which was a couple hours ago.

Last time he played with his toys past bedtime, they took them away for a week. Vincent had no choice but to lay down in his bed.

Vincent could finally feel his eyelids begin to get very heavy and started to close his eyes. He was about to fall asleep, but something woke him up. A noise downstairs. With his fear of the dark, he got under his sheets to hide.

Vincent eventually got comfortable and got out from his sheets. He hesitantly sat up, but there was another sound, and this time, it was continuous. Vince hid under the bed this time instead of going under the sheets. He could hear creaking on the floor, and they were getting louder. He shook in fear once he heard his bedroom door open. From under the bed, he could see someone stepping into his room and searching around. After a few minutes, the man left, and Vince calmed down a bit.

He started to crawl out and heard another door open in which he instantaneously heard a blood-curdling scream fill the house. "Mom?!" Vincent hesitantly asked. "HE-HEY YOU STAY BACK!"

He could hear his father yell from the other room. "D-Dad?" Vincent asked a bit louder this time. "S-STAY BA-"His father's voice rang out through the house but was cut off by an ear piercing sound that rang out through the entire neighborhood.

Vincent covered grabbed his pillow and put it to his ears, but even that couldn't ward away the sounds he was being forced to hear. Vince's mother screamed again before the loud sound rang through the house again.

The man then rushed down the stairs and out of the house, and Vincent climbed out of his bed to see if his parents were alright. He slowly walked out of his door, past the hall, and found their door wide open.

He decided to walk through the open door way which would scar the boy forever. Vincent stared in utter horror of the bloody sight. His parents lay there in their beds with two holes in their heads, blood all over the sheets and their bodies. Vincent immediately started to tear up and ran to his parents. "Mom? Dad...Guys? Please wake up!"

He shook his parents trying to wake them up, he tried to hug them, he tried to make a lot of noise, but nothing brought his parents back.

After realizing there was nothing left to do but call the cops, he got off his parents to walk downstairs to the phone. He was covered in his own parent's blood, tears running down his cheeks.

He reached downstairs and ran to the phone and dialed the police. The police picked up and Vincent wailed into the phone. "PLEASE HELP ME! MY PARENTS WERE KILLED! PLEASE!" The person on the phone responded quickly.

"Hello? We need you to calm down. Can you please detail the situation for us?" This only upset Vincent more. "I...I was trying to fall asleep in my bed when someone broke into the house and killed my parents…" Vincent trailed off, letting a tear fall down his cheek once more.

"Okay, what is your name, do you have an address?" The boy replied, desperate for help. "My name is Vincent, and I live on Flowergrove court." Vincent replied in a distraught tone. "We'll be there as soon as we can, stay patient, and hide somewhere." The operator hanged up and the boy made a dash for the closet.

Half an hour later, the police finally arrived. "This is the police, anyone there?" Vincent ran out of the closet and ran downstairs which startled the policemen. "Were you the boy on the phone?" The boy nodded and kept crying. "I think this is the boy, can you lead us to your parents?" Vincent nodded and walked upstairs to the bedroom in which the police followed.

"Oh my god…" One of cops said. "We need an ambulance on Flowergrove court; we have a murder scene here." One of the other cops said into a walkie talkie. One of the other cops took Vincent downstairs and tried to console him.

"Listen, I know this must be a terrible moment but I need you to be strong right now." Vincent nodded. "W…Will my parents be okay?" Vincent asked. The policeman struggled to know what to tell him when he saw the dread in the boy's eyes. "We don't know, but we'll try our best to help out." The policeman said hesitantly.

Vincent cried for about 10 minutes before another one of the police men walked in. "We'll have to put him in a foster home or adoption center. There's nothing else we can do." The policeman nodded and took the sad boy to the car.


	2. 5 Years Later

**-5 Years Later-**

"Another C minus…" Vincent sighed as he walked on the sidewalk to his house, his face filled with discouragement. "Dad is going to be mad…" Vincent always tried to avoid his step-parents. They always found a way and a reason to torture him.

Vincent nervously walked up to the door and wrapped his hand around the knob. He sighed, preparing himself for what would come next, and opened the door. His stepdad, David was sitting on the couch as usual, watching TV, and his stepmother, Cindy was in the kitchen making herself some food.

"Let me see the report card." His stepfather said without taking his face off of the screen. Vince hesitantly walked over to him and handed him the report card. "Another fucking C minus?!" David yelled with anger in his voice. "I can fix it, I just need to—"Cindy interrupted Vince. "You need to know to pay attention better in the classroom!" Vince sighed. "I do I just—"

Once again interrupted by his stepdad. "You just need to not be such a dumbass!" Vince flinched as he listened to the fury in his stepdad's voice. "Just leave me alone." Vince ignored him as he ran upstairs to his room. "You do not have the right to ignore us, now get down here NOW!" Vince sighed and ignored him as he kept walking up the stairs.

"Goddamnit." David mumbled as he ran up to Vince before he could lock himself in his room again. Vince tried to run to his room, but David unfortunately caught up with him and smacked him. Hard. "What have I told you, you piece of shit? Don't fucking ignore me, you better improve your grades next time or I won't go so easy on you!" Vince rubbed the mark left on his cheek.

Vince picked up his binder and walked into his room. "DON'T LOCK THE DOOR!" His stepfather yelled from downstairs. Vince hated living in this house. He would get abused almost every day. He couldn't run away because he could barely support himself.

Vince sat his binder down on his bed, grabbed his homework, and climbed out the window, he usually did this to go outside and get away from his step-parents for a while. The outside world was always a place of solace for Vince to take shelter in when times got rough.

It was nice outside, flowers everywhere, trees, the animals, but especially nobody to bother him. Vince landed in the backyard and started to do his homework. His homework wasn't necessarily hard, and his bad grades usually come from not paying attention and his step-parents ripping up his homework.

"5 divided by 3…" Vince mumbled as he read the first question. Suddenly a cat walked up to him which bothered Vince and distracted him from his work. "Go away." Vince commanded, but the cat stayed. "I said go away." Vince commanded again, but the cat started to scratch the paper.

"H-Hey stop that!" He could feel himself getting really angry and tried to push the cat away, but it scratched him. "That's it." Vince took out a rusty pocket knife he found from the junkyard a year ago and rammed the knife through the cat's chest.

He only stared at the cat struggling to get away, its life fading from its eyes. "That's what you get, you stupid cat." He stuck his tongue out at the dying cat and continued to do his homework. Animal abuse wasn't rare for Vince, but it wasn't common either.

He started up back at the cat and thought that if he left it out in the open, someone would find it, so he left his homework on the ground, picked up the cat and threw it under the house foundation.

* * *

><p>He had finally completed his homework and went to crawl back into his room. He was shocked to find David standing there. "What the hell were you doing outside?" His stepfather asked with an assertive voice. "Doing my homework" Vince replied. "Whatever, its bed time, 7 o' clock… Purple weirdo…" David mumbled as he left the room."<p>

Vince sighed as he laid down on the uncomfortable bed, he could feel the springs on his back as he laid there with his blanket. The only thing that could get him past the nights were his own thoughts. His thoughts usually consisted of things he did during the day, and what his life would be without his step-parents.

_I was lucky he didn't rip up my homework today… that cat probably would have. Stupid cat. If only it had known not to bother me, maybe it's blood wouldn't be spilled on the ground. Vince sighed. God I hate my step parents. They're so stupid, and they can't even parent. I wish they would just go away and I could have a better life… what if I would… no I can't do that._

_Even if they were dead I'd have nowhere to go. I'm stuck with them until I'm old enough to move out._ Vince could feel his eyelids getting heavy and started to fall asleep.


	3. School Time

"TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Cindy yelled out. Vince hated school, he didn't have any friends there and everyone always picked on him. He sighed and got up. "HURRY UP!" Cindy yelled again as he got his school things. He walked out of his room and out the door, skipping breakfast at home. "Bye" Vince said as he got off the lawn, but he got no response, as usual.

Vince let out another sigh as he walked down the sidewalk to the school which wasn't far. He arrived at the school and saw kids everywhere. He tried to stay to the side of the large group and avoid being noticed, but that never worked. Ever.

Some of the kids started to point and giggle around him, others just ignored him. Vince walked through the crowd of kids to the school wall and stood there. After a while everyone stopped talking about him. He saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walk through the crowd and asking them about something.

At first he didn't care, but when she got closer he heard something. The girl spoke with worry in her voice, "Have you seen my cat at all? He's disappeared last afternoon and I'm worried about him." She was holding a paper with the very same cat Vince had killed yesterday.

Guilt struck Vince instantly, but something else also swirled around in his head. Enjoyment. He just liked it for some reason. While Vince was zoned out, the girl walked up to him and said, "Don't talk to me unless you know where my cat is." Vince looked at her and struggled to talk.

He wanted to let her know, but what would happen if they did know? Not only would they hate him more, but he would be in trouble with the authorities. He decided to nod his head and give her a shrug. She glared at him, noticing him taking a while before answering her, and left to ask the other kids.

10 minutes had passed and the bell had finally rung. Kids began rushing into the school door and so did Vincent. Most of the kids stayed away from him, creating a small force field around him that separated him from the other kids. Vince passed kids and rooms trying to find his locker. "WATCH OUT PURPLE WEIRDO!" One of the kids shouted, and Vince immediately hit the floor.

His papers were everywhere across the floor, and laughter filled the halls. "You're such a loser! What boy likes purple anyway?" the kid teased Vince. "Leave me alone, Dean." Vince tried to tell him back. "What are you going to do about it loser?" The kid tried to infuriate him more.

Vincent was about to cry. "Pick on somebody your own size, Dean" One of the kids said. Vincent looked up surprised. Why would anyone here want to protect him? He looked up at his protector and it was an older kid, looked atleast 12 years old.

Dean walked away and the kid offered his hand. "He's a jerk, isn't he? My name Is Fritz." Vincent grabbed his hand and stood up. "Thanks, I guess." Vincent wasn't sure what to say. "Don't mention it." Fritz replied and walked off. Vince sighed and opened his locker which "Purple Weirdo" was written on it as usual, almost like it was some sort of universal nickname, everyone used it.

Vince took his binder, put the backpack in his locker, and walked into class.

**Later**

The last class came and Vince was dismissed. No kids had talked about him ever since the incident since morning time. Vince got his stuff, and walked out the back door, like usual. One of the escape routes that Vincent had used for escaping embarrassment that had actually worked.

He slowly slipped out the back door and walked past the playground. "Hey!" Dean was behind him and yelled to him. Vince backed up as Dean walked to him. "Fritz isn't here for you now. I'm going to teach you a lesson!" Dean tried to lunge at Vince. "Back off!" Vince yelled as Dean missed him. Dean was lying on the ground now.

There was nobody around but Dean and he wanted to hurt him, he started to panic. "I'm going to—"Dean was cut off as Vince stomped on his face. "LEAVE ME ALONE." Vince yelled out as he stomped on Dean's face again… and again… and again. "Stop, stop! I get it!" Dean yelled out.

Vince backed up to see Dean stand up with a black eye and bloody nose. "I-I…I'm sorry I…" Vince stuttered and struggled to speak. He stood there and watched as Dean held his nose in pain. "I've gotta go." Vincent threw the words out of his mouth and ran away.

Vince had made a dash for the sidewalk to his home, all of the kids were watching him as he ran. When he knew he was safe, he sighed. He was late and his so-called parents would be angry at him. As he reached the front lawn, he noticed Cindy's car was wrecked up. David noticed him and yelled, "Go away, I'll deal with you later."

Vincent walked in the house trying to hide a smirk when he saw Cindy's car in an accident. It served her right, he thought. He went inside and watched TV for the time he had.

A few minutes later, David walked in. "Cindy's at the hospital, so go do your homework, loser." Vince stared at him. "We should have never adopted you; I don't know what she saw in you, purple freak." Vince went to his bedroom and sat his stuff down. He didn't get any homework today so he just sat on his bed.

_I'm glad Cindy's gone for a while. That way David would be too depressed to hurt me… I hope she dies. She probably won't and things would go back to normal…_

**I'm probably going to go back to when the new one arrives tomorrow, I just wanted something else to work on for a while.**


	4. Abuse

**Back to When The New One Arrives**

Vincent woke up to another morning of torture, except his step-dad wasn't awake. He got dressed and went to the living room and saw his step-dad slumped down on the couch. "D-David?" Vince asked which was a big mistake. "What are you doing out here?"

David asked with a careless voice. "I have to get to school somehow." Vince replied honestly. "You don't act smart around me, mister." Vince was confused; he did try to answer honestly. "I'm not acting smart, I'm—"David cut him off. "Don't talk back." The two started to get angry at the same time. "I'm not talking back I'm trying to answer honestly, but you decided to be a prick."

Vince let the words flow out of his mouth which would be a mistake. "What the fuck did you just say?" Vince backed up as David walked slowly to him. "I…I'm sorry, it's just—"David didn't seem to care about what he had to say. "Shut the fuck up, I told you not to talk back." Vince started to argue. "You know what, no, I don't care what you have to say."

Vince started to fight back after all of these years. With David worried about losing control, he smacked his bottle into Vince's head which made him fall to the floor. "Stop!" Vince tried to beg. He knew he shouldn't have tried to fight back, he would get violent.

David ignored what he said and kicked him in the face. "Fuck you, you piece of shit, you're the one trying to pick a fight you shouldn't mess with." Vince got angry. David smacked him again. "You're just a trash pile that we get to throw around if you're not acting right." Vince got angrier.

"You're just a purple marker that should have run out of ink a long time ago." David kicked him in the chest which only angered Vincent more. David then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him against the cabinets. Vince growled and noticed the knife holder next to him.

Vince had to protect himself. With not much breath, Vince struggled to blurt out. "I think you're picking a f-fight you shouldn't m-mess w-with." Vince grabbed the knife and stabbed David's arm.

Vince's original plan was to stab David and run away, but he liked hurting him, seeing the blood splatter all over the floor. "Y…You…" Vince got carried away in the moment. "Shut up!" Vincent yelled as he stabbed him in his stomach. He yelled in pain. "STOP! STOP! PLEASE!" David begged him.

Vince only laughed at him. He tried to run for the door but Vince jumped at him and rammed his knife through his leg. He yelled in agony as David fell onto his new wound. "S-STOP I PROMISE I'LL STOP HURTING YOU IF YOU JUST STOP!"

Vince smiled at him as he struggled to crawl to the door. "YOU'RE CRAZY!" Vince went into a complete frenzy and jumped on him. He cut and cut David's chest again and again. "S…Stop…" David could barely talk through all of the pain. Vince leaned in close to him as David tried to push him away. He was way too weak.

Vince laughed loudly as he slit his throat. David watched him in fear as his last moments were about to stop. Vince watched him as his life faded from his eyes. Vince slowly came back to his senses as David was dying, sitting there in his blood-soaked shirt and pants, grinning.

After a while, Vince stood up, and went to the kitchen to clean up his knife, took a shower, got dressed again, and went back to his step-dad's lifeless body. He ducked down and went into his pocket. He found his wallet, he took some money, and he found the key to the house.

He got up, walked out the door, locked it, and went to walk to school. He smiled the whole way walking. He arrived at school and kids were already rushing into class. He opened his locker, put his backpack in his locker, took his things and walked into class.

Time skip

"Alright kids, hand me your papers, the bell is about to ring." The teacher had started to collect papers. She arrived at Vince's table and gave him a stare before she walked off to the next table. Everyone had been looking at him ever since he arrived to school.

The bell had run and kids had rushed out to get their stuff. Vince collected his things and went home to get some things and run off.

**I had to get his dad out quick because I wanted to advance the story, you can expect him to be older next chapter!**


	5. You

**Quick change of plans! Vincent's still a kid! **

Vincent walked down the sidewalk somewhat bored; he walked to his door and opened it with the key he had taken from his dad's corpse. He walked inside and saw his dad's lifeless body still on the floor. Nobody was stupid enough to check up on him. Vincent had thought as he put his stuff down.

Vince sighed. He had realized his mistake now, as fun as killing his father was, now he had nowhere to go, and he couldn't just keep the corpse there, he's not strong enough to take the body out. He could call the cops now or just run away. Either way would probably get me arrested or worse.

Vince made the choice to call the cops. He picked up the phone, dialed 911 and started the call. "Hello? My dad, he's dead!" Vince tried to act as emotional as he could sound. "Calm down, calm down, can you explain the situation?" The person on the phone had answered back. "I came back from school today and found my step-dad all stabbed and cut up!" Vince tried to put more emotion into his voice again.

"Do you have an address?" The person on the phone had asked again, ready to send out some cops. "Uh…" Vince trailed off. When was it the last time he's been outside and seen the address? "It's around Pennyworth Elementary, around the small one story houses near the forest" Vince had tried his best to explain in a fast manner. "Do you know anyone who may have came in there and attacked?" The voice on the phone had made Vince pause.

_Crap, who would I blame for this?_ Vince should have planned this out more. "My step-mother was angry at him last night for…cheating…and she seemed really mad, maybe she did it?" Vince had replied with suspicion in his voice. "Alright, we'll send some people over now."

Time skip

"This is the police, open up!" A man had knocked at the door a couple of minutes later. Vince raced to the door to open it up. Now was the hard part. Vince had to act as distressed and broken as he could. He quickly brainstormed on something to make him distressed, but he didn't find much. Not even pain.

"Open the door!" The man answered again. Vince quickly opened the door and let in about 4 police men and 1 police woman. "Is this the house of the death?" Before Vince could respond they noticed the dead body in the background. The police man looked at the others and walked in.

The woman held Vince's hand. "This might be a hard time right now, but I need to ask some questions, so if you're okay, we can talk in private in your room?" The woman had asked him in a soft voice. Vince nodded and went into their room.

The woman stopped as she noticed the low quality of the room, barely a good bed, no drawers, and no closet. Vince had sat down on the bed along with the woman. "So, what's your name?" The woman asked as she took out a notepad. "It's Vincent Ports" Vincent responded to which the woman wrote it down. "I'm Brenda."

"Tell me about some background information before we start the questions." Brenda's soft and nice tone faded away quickly. "My step-parents…they're….abusive. My step-mother had gotten really hurt the day before my step-dad did." Vincent tried to explain. "What happened this morning?" Brenda asked. "I was getting ready for school and I walked out of my room, my dad was on the couch and I think he was drunk or something and he threw the bottle at my face."

Brenda looked at him skeptically. "He just threw it at you like that?" Vincent shook his head and spoke, "No, he and I got in a fight and he hit it at me, so when I finally felt okay enough to stand up I just tried to leave as quickly as I could." Vince spoke nervously. "A fight huh? Nothing physical, besides the wound?" Vince nodded. "Do you have the wound right now?" Vincent nodded and ran his hands through his hair to reveal a red spot with a large cut across it.

Brenda took note of the fight and the bottle wound. "You don't seem very depressed right now." Brenda noted. Vincent quickly tried to correct her. "It's just that… his death doesn't really affect me right now, he was more abusive than you think." Brenda noted and continued, "Not even the slightest shock?" Vincent shook his head. "How do you expect someone to see a dead body and not be shocked?" Brenda leaned back at his outburst.

Brenda wrote on her notebook again. "Did you hear anything walking to school?" Vincent shook his head. "Alright, last question. Do you have anything to do with a missing cat?" Vince's eyes widened but he shook his head. Brenda put her notebook away and stood up to look around. _Fuck, what if she finds my dirty clothes?_ Vincent thought as Brenda approached the laundry. "Nothing in here." Brenda came to a conclusion. "Stay here kid."

Brenda walked out and Vincent slowly approached the door to see what they were doing.

"The kid came up with nothing but there were a few things that set off some suspicion." Brenda said. "Like what?" The other cop responded. "He had a fight with his father earlier and he has a wound on his head, if he is the person who killed him, the bottle could be from his step-father trying to protect himself. The boy gets angered easily from what I see." The police man nodded.

Another person walked in. "Broken glass here…then there's blood in the kitchen, and there's a knife missing. Did you check the boy?" _Shit he knows I have the knife!_ Vince quickly sprawled to hide the knife behind a drawer and went back to the door. "Maybe the boy was angered by the attack and struck his father?"

The man was almost like a detective… infact he was. Brenda interrupted him. "We have to consider other suspects. His step-mother is off of the list because she died in an accident according to the boy." One cop cut in. "Didn't the boy say that his step-mother may have killed him from being angry?" There was a dead silence from everyone in the room. "List him as a main suspect, search him and his room."

_I'm going to get arrested…they're onto me…_ Vincent jumped back onto the bed as one of the cops had walked in. "I'm going to search your room. Remember if you did anything wrong and it's okay to tell us." The cop told him slowly.

Vincent was worried now. He sat by the door to listen in. "There's no doubt the boy was struck by the bottle, but then we need to know who actually did the murder. We can't just throw a shot in the dark and just say it's him out of nowhere. If his step-father was depressed then it would make sense for him to just want to stay alone and not do anything for a while."

"What if the boy got angry and grabbed the—"They were cut off as the officer behind them asked Vincent a question which would lead to a dead giveaway. "What's this?" The cop held out a bloody sweatshirt and jeans. Vincent's eyes widened. "Is this yours?" The cop positioned the clothes to Vincent. "Brenda, David, come here." The detective and woman walked into the room and saw the sweatshirt.

"That's looks like his. The blood splatter matches the inflictions to his step-father well. The blood on his right side looks like it came from the victim's arm. The blood on the abdomen area of the shirt looks like the stab in the victim's leg, and—"The detective was cut off when Vincent tried to run, he dashed out of his bedroom and into the living room. He almost made it out until he tripped onto his step-fathers corpse.

Brenda quickly chased after him and handcuffed him.

"Vincent." She spoke with a confident voice.

**"You're under arrest."**

**Man I don't know how cops work in this story but Vincent's probably going to be in juvy or something for a while. **


	6. 6:00 Am

**Sorry about the delay! **

* * *

><p>A clock ringed throughout the room. "Ugh…6 o' clock" Vince moaned as he got up and turned off the clock.<p>

It had been 7 years since the incident involved with his step-father; he turned eighteen a couple of months ago. Things had mostly gone back to normal after that, and he had spent some time in juvy. Some people still do give him looks on the street, in buildings; it really didn't bother him much anyway.

He doesn't think about his past on his own, the looks some people give him always remind him. Vince slowly got up from his bed. After all he wasn't a morning person. Vince stood up and started to get dressed. He put on his uniform and brushed his teeth.

He sighed as he walked into the kitchen and got some coffee. He picked up the newspaper to go look for more jobs and turned on the TV, as he usually did. He hated his current job at Freddy's. Kids, Noise, Singing, Colorful scenes, all things Vince hated. Nothing came interesting came up as usual… stuck with his old annoying job. He listened on the TV closely.

"Local gas-pipe issues have caused parents to keep their children home in fear of bursting; some schools have closed for the day themselves for more than a week, more information on this story later today."

The newsman ended her report. "God…more children means more work."

He took a sip of coffee and read the newspaper. Nothing interesting at all. Vince put his coffee cup down and walked out of the door, just a usual day. Not much was happening out, a couple of cars on the street. Vince didn't have a car, and he was lucky because the restaurant was only a block away.

"Newspapers! Newspapers!" A man from across the street yelled, he was there every day. He usually stared at Vince while he was walking down the street, and Vince would always just mumble out insults whenever he did.

Vince waved to a girl just ahead of him. She was a girl that she had taken her time to know Vince. Louise was her name. In fact, she was some of the people that Vince would really interact with in the town. She always liked to meet up with Vince and talk to him while he walked to his job.

"Hey Vince, happy to see you!" Louise cheerfully greeted him as Vince walked up beside her. "Great to see you too." Vincent said quietly as he yawned. "Still trying to get used to being awake early?" Louise asked as she noticed his tiredness. "It's nothing compared to the night shift… that kid who works it has dark circles around his eyes every time he comes out of work." Vincent replied.

"When does he start work?" Louise asked, she was always curious about the restaurant. "Well his shift starts at 12 am, and it ends at 6 am. Sounds like a boring job, just staring at cameras for hours." Vince never really knew what his job was actually like. "Oof that sounds like hell." Louise was always caring for people that had it rough.

"Anyway, see you later!" Louise said goodbye as she turned down the street, his job was just ahead. There was the boy again, walking out of his job, exhausted, and of course terrified. "What's the issue now, Jeremy?" Vince asked sarcastically.

Jeremy just glared at him. "Shut up man, you don't know what I go through during the night shift." Vincent laughed. "Really? Watching cameras for 6 hours… so devastating." Jeremy didn't have the patience. "Screw you." Jeremy said under his breath and left.

What's wrong with that kid? Vincent always wondered. The shift can't be that serious. Eh, the kid just needs sleep. Vince dismissed it and walked in. Staffs were prepping the rooms, animatronics were being cleaned and tuned up, and it was busier during closing time than opening time.

The animatronics always stared at Vincent, another reason why he needed a new job. Vince sat in the lounge waiting for the place to open at 6:30; daylight comes through the window warmly and brightens up the room in a very nice lighted tone.

Can't wait until I get to go home…I need a new job. Vincent honestly hated the kids here. They always acted spoiled and carefree here. He didn't usually have particular problems with every single kid in the town, only children specifically in the building. That's what happens at the most fun place on earth…

Co-Workers passed in and out while the time passed, some janitors, some just coming in for a cup of coffee, some just going in to look at Vince. "6:28 people, get ready!" The dayshift guard yelled out. Vince quickly sat up and went to walk around the entrance as usual.

The clock hit 6:00 and people had already become rushing in. Kids, Parents rushing in. Vince kept a grin on his face and spoke. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Where fantasy and fun come to life, for kids and adults alike!"

Vince reluctantly said which always put a smile to the children who came by him. Most parents always told their children to ignore him, but the children never minded him. He always got angry whenever they wouldn't listen. Just some more problems to deal with. Vincent thought each time.

Chatter of kids and parents were filling the building already. "Hey there kids! It's Freddy and Friends! Ready for another day at Freddy's?" The animatronics' voices boomed through the building. It's already setting in, the noise, when will it end?

Not soon enough.


	7. Updates

**This story will definetly go on for a while, but power outages, sickness, and general laziness have delayed both of my stories.**

**I'm taking a break from the FNAF fandom, but because this story is not entirely related to FNAF itself, I will continue writing this story often, just expect these chapters to come more slow.**

**My other story will go on too, but at a slow rate.**

**Crap, just noticed I put the wrong chapter in the wrong story too.**


	8. Little Brats

Vincent felt a small tug on his uniform from the back. He turned around and saw a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi! My name is Sophie, can you help me get a plushie from the prize area?" Sophie gave him 'puppy eyes' in an attempt to guilt trip Vincent, which only bought her a disapproving stare.

"Listen, Little girl, we can't help you get the prizes, earn them yourself, that's what they're made for." Vincent turned back around and ignored Sophie. Sophie stomped her feet which got Vincent's attention again.

"That stupid puppet thing won't move! Can't you see it? It won't give anyone prizes, and all of those kids over there won a prize." Sophie whined and pointed at the crowd of kids standing in disappointment...and the puppet staring right at Vince.

Vincent looked at the puppet in shock. That thing's stare seemed more menacing than all of the others, but considering the fact that those 'child friendly' animatronics were giving him threatening glares towards him all the time, he just dismissed it. Sophie stood there waiting.

"Hello?! Earth to Idiot?" Sophie snapped her fingers in Vince's face.

"What'd you just call me?" He stared at the little girl. Sophie only chuckled at his frustration. She looked at his purple watch.

"What guy likes Purple?! What a looser!" Sophie yelled so everyone in the building could hear. Vince stared around at the scene in front of him, parents and kids all staring at him. He clenched his fists, and took a breath.

"Haha! He probably didn't go school and had no parents!" Sophie giggled.

"Where are your parents?" Vincent sighed and asked the little girl. Sophie only stuck out her tongue.

"Listen, you little girl, being rude to people is not allowed in Freddy Fazbear's, so why don't you just keep that tongue in your mouth, and run off." Vincent said with a threatening tone.

Sophie punched him in the chest. Vincent raised his his fist.

"You bit-" Vincent was interrupted by a worried woman running and grabbing Sophie.

"Sophie, that is not how to treat anyone, I told you to be polite!" The woman picked her up quickly and took her into one of the party-rooms. The obnoxious animatronic band still played in the background while the entire restaurant stared at the man in the corner.

Vincent crossed his arms and walked over to the prize corner, most of the adults still looking at him, talking to each other. Vince felt someone grab his shoulder, hard.

"What were you thinking? You were about to hit that girl!" The man next to him quietly yelled in his ear. Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Fritz, that kid's a brat, it's how I learned discipline." Vincent answered, stubbornly.

"You weren't disciplined, you were abused." Fritz scoffed.

"So?" Vince leaned against the wall not wanting to be in the conversation.

"You didn't learn discipline, you learned murder! You killed your a man because of your 'discipline'" Fritz said with anger, which was probably a mistake.

"I'll kill another man if you don't shut the hell up." Vince grabbed Fritz by the collar with an ice cold expression on his face. He still hated talking about that incident. Fritz pried his hands off quickly and backed up.

"J-Jeez calm down..." Fritz coughed.

"Just leave, I don't want to talk to you, or anyone for that matter and I have to deal with this issue those kids are having." Vince pushed Fritz away from him and walked over to the puppet, still staring at him. Vincent itched his arm and stepped towards the puppet. It only stared at him as he cautiously moved his hands towards it's back. The kids watched closely as Vince tapped on the back of it's head.

"SCREEEEE!" The thing yelled straight in Vincent's face and he fell back, sitting on the floor in shock...and pain. Everyone watched in horror as the puppet struggled to break from it's restraints and go straight for the man.

"Hey man, are you gonna be okay, you're uh...bleeding." Fritz pulled back his sleeves to reveal cuts lined up his arms. "Have you been cutting yourself?" Vince stared at him in confusion

"What? I've never...n-never cut myself..." Vince groaned as he stared as his arm. "I...W-What's..." He started to feel woozy, everything around him got blurry, sounds became muffled.

He could feel the puppet's stare as it went black.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry about the delays, but general laziness and avoidance of the fnaf fandom has delayed me for a while. I've got alot of things planned for future chapters.<strong>


	9. Sorry for being gone!

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated.**

**I tried to focus on when the new one arrives and forgot this existed for a while believe it or not. School testing and such has interrupted my writing time and homework and stuffs.**

**Anyway, i'm writing the next chapter now, stay tuned.**


	10. Hello

**Sorry I've been gone for so long! I kind of forgot about this for a bit and I got back on track just now, it's kind of rushed at the end since I have to go in a few hours.**

* * *

><p><em>Mysterious "Fazbear Fiasco" still under investigation.<em>

_On July 18th, a recent family resturant has been struct with an odd chain of events, starting with complaints of a haywire animatronic, which had screamed at an employee trying to fix the animatronic for not working correctly._

_After stepping back to unlock a prize box, a man named "Vincent Parker." apperantely starting bleeding from what are assumed a mix of self-inflicted cuts as suggested by a close friend, the police say that they have been linked from abusive adoptive parents._

_Shortly after, a few parents phoned the cops and pulled their children away, other people tried to help to man. Those same people who helped, starting feeling dizzy, groggy, and got headaches. The animatronic that screamed at the employee also screamed at them._

_As the people proceeded to help the dying employee, the animatronic in blame had apperantly come down and bit the man on the arm, as well as beating on his chest._

_We interviewed few key witnesses to the scene. One employee Fritz Smith had explained the scene. "It just happened, and then that puppet, it came down and bit his arm and starting beating on him, I had to shut it down..."_

_We talked to witnesses of both ages from children to adults, they described the whole scene as "Scary, bloody, and confusing." Parents have no longer been taking their children here and the pizzeria has been closed temporarily_

_CEO of Fazbear Entertainment has responded, saying, "We have no idea what happened to him when he started bleeding, however we theorize this is our criminal database protection in effect, however...we didn't expect them to be so...violent. We will make plans on the rouge animatronic. As much as we didn't like Vincent, he never did anything bad to us."_

_The police have confirmed the employee has been under police custody before, but has never been on the criminal database . They are currently investigating the producers of the animatronics._

_Doctors have said the employee who was attacked is most likely going to die. A few broken ribs have punctured both of his lungs, major blood loss, massive trauma to his head, and internal bleeding._

Fritz sat there, reading the newspaper over again. He still couldn't believe it.

"Guh...Fritz?" Vincent jolted up, coughing. His head was throbbing with pain.

"V-Vincent?! You survived!" Fritz quickly came over and give him a friendly hug. Vincent pushed him off.

"Survived what?" Vincent asked with fear in his voice. He looked at his surroundings once his vision cleared up. An IV, a couple of machines, on a hospital bed.

"What happened?" Vincent asked again, raising his voice. Fritz gave him the newspaper and Vincent read everything. At first confused, but then getting angrier.

"Fuckin' assholes!" Vince exclaimed. He slammed the table, making scalpels and surgical siccors off it. His heart rate rising on the machine.

"They fired you by the way." Fritz sighed

"You're joking right?" Vincent didn't believe him, beaten almost to death in the very resturant he works in only to get fired?

"No, they actually said that." Fritz sat back down

"I'm going to throw them into a ditch and slit their wrists." Vincent raised his voice. His eyes were filled with rage.

"Calm down, the nurse said you already had high blood pressure." Fritz said.

"Vince!" Jeremy Fitzgerald rushed into the room.

"I thought you died!" Louise said running into the room also. Her hair was a mess, makeup ran down her face. Vincent only sighed from getting more attention. Having Louise see him like this was embarrassing, IV in his arm, sitting on a bed in a patient uniform, hooked up to machines. She gave him a hug.

"Are you okay?" Louise said still giving him a hug. Vincent got annoyed when Jeremy and Fritz were staring.

"Yeah, Louise." Vincent holding his head, pain still throbbing in his head.

"They fired me when I said the animatronics were dangerous! I told you something was going on!" Jeremy spoke annoyed. Vincent didn't even know what happened to him. It had been...about a week maybe? He seemed like a bit of a mess himself. His clothes stained and usual combed hair a mess all over the place.

"Talk to me when you can." Jeremy said as he walked out of the room with Fritz.

"My boss called me to do a news report, but I couldn't just wait for you to die without saying goodbye, and you ended up coming back to life." Louise got off of Vincent and slowly walked out of the room.

"Sorry I have to leave so early..." Louise apologized. Vincent felt relief once she had gone. It's not that he didn't care about her, but he just couldn't stand being seen like this. He slowly closed his eyes and layed back down.

"Hello." Vincent heard a quiet, icy voice.

"Remember me?" It spoke again.

"Don't talk to me." Vincent spat back, he knew exactly what it was. After his parents died...he started seeing shadow people, just people jet black walking around him, it freaked him out, but he never really payed much attention. Then it got worse when his step-parents came along.  
>The shadow people started talking to him, coming up uncomfortably close, Vince swore he could hear and feel them breathing, but his step-parents never believed him and dismissed it as "a stupid imagination." Then the purple shadow appeared one day, that's when his step-parents had taken him to the hospital.<p>

"Look at me." It appeared in the room. Vincent opened his eyes, a tall, purple figure with a large smile towered above him.

_[Flashback]_

_"Look at me." A voice startled Vince, jumping up from his bed dropping his bookbag on the floor. He looked to his right, and saw a tall, purple figure with a large smile towering above him. Vincent's jaw dropped, he screamed as loud as he could._

_"THERE'S SOMEONE IN THE HOUSE!" He yelled. It got closer and closer to him as he backed up to the wall. The door flew open and his step-dad, David walked in._

_"What?" David asked, he looked around. Vincent only leaned against the wall of his room, horror in his eyes. David just stared at Vince in confusion._

_"There's nobody here, dipshit." David said flatly._

_"W-Wha-" Vincent looked at him, then back at the purple figure, still getting closer to him, inch by inch, he ran over to his bed._

_"I'm getting tired of this shit, Vince, there's nobody stalking you, now do your homework." David yelled. He walked towards the exit of the room._

_"B-But!..." Vincent could barely speak as the purple man touched his face. He flailed his arms in the air trying to push him away, screaming loudly._

_"STOP SCREAMING." David yelled and punched Vince. He fell to the floor, and the purple man had went away. Vince calmed down quickly, glancing at the corners of the rooms to find him._

_"Nobody's there." David told him, bluntly. Vincent only stood there in embarrasment. He looked down at the floor in shame holding his cheek, not able to process what he just experienced._

_"He was there! I know he was! Just like the all the shadow people!" Vince was shaking, and a tear rolled down his cheek._

_"You really do have a problem." David said, he grabbed Vince by his wrist and walked out with him._

_[End of flashback]_

"Don't give me the silent treatment." It said leaning in closer to him.

"G...Go away." Vince stuttered, it had been years since he's last seen him.

"What's that?" It replied.

"I said, go away." Vincent responded.

"Why should I?" It said to him. This was probably going to be a long night...


End file.
